


How To Be Treated With Care

by Tosamura26



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: I'm at a point lately where I'm SO happy. I hope this little one shot reflects! Also, I'm trying something new and am writing in third person! Hope you all enjoy!





	How To Be Treated With Care

He hasn't worn a tie since his time at Hope's Peak, which sometimes feels like yesterday and other times it feels like centuries. It must be the trauma. However, he still wore his green jacket which to everyone defeated the purpose of how nice he wanted to look. Today was a special day, for not only him, but for Kotoko. Both of which have not seen each other for a long time. He hopes that she's been doing okay. He's heard that she's been in therapy, trying to get better. Some days are better than others, that's something that they both can relate too. Today, Komaeda was going to be spending the day with her. He wanted to show her exactly how she should be treated, especially since she was older than when they first met. He wanted to make sure she would be able to go out into the world knowing what kind of respect that she deserved. Besides, she was now looking at high schools, though Komaeda expected that she would be attending Hope's Peak Academy. He couldn't wait for that. He was proud of her.

He was finally at her apartment where she lived with her other friends. Komaru and Fukawa would check up on them daily to make sure that they had everything they needed. They were undeniably a million times happier together. When she opened the door to reveal him, happiness took over and she threw herself in his arms. Away they went on their day. Komaeda of course walking closest to the road, it's gentleman 101! He didn't say that out loud, all he said was that it's the correct thing to do. 

They started their day together by taking a long walk to the small tea shop that Fukawa informed that she loved very much. Komaeda wasn't the biggest fan of tea, but he wanted to do anything to make this day special for Kotoko. She skipped slightly next to him, smiling brightly up at him every now and then. She was such a sweetheart, practically melting Komaeda's heart every time. She was going to do amazing things one day. 

They were at the tea shop now, sitting at the tables that were outside. The weather was beautiful, so why wouldn't they? Komaeda pulled her seat out and pushed her in when she sat down. Also, another thing that a man should do to show respect and love. They ordered what they wanted and enjoyed the silence. Kotoko looked around the shop for a little, point out things that were 'super adorbs'. She still hasn't changed that much, Komaeda laughs at that.

"Komaeda-san," she finally spoke up.

Komaeda almost laughed over how formal she just sounded, "You can call me Nagito."

She nodded, "Nagito-san-." 

"Just Nagito is fine."

She bit her lip for a moment before nodding, "Okay Nagito. What have you been up to? Why did you want to hang out?"

"Well," he thought for a moment, "I'm a member of the future foundation, and I'm also getting ready for the new group of students to come in. As far as your second, question, I just wanted to spend the day with you. I think you should know how much respect you deserve and how you should be treated."

She smiled brightly, getting out of her chair to hug him tightly. He hugged her back and carefully rubbed her head, he wouldn't want to mess her hair up. When their tea and food came out, Kotoko skipped back to her seat and happily enjoyed everything she ordered. Komaeda really, really cared about this girl.

They were done everything they had and finally left the tea shop. At this point, Kotoko was having a fun time dancing around him. They reached a park and as they crossed the street, Komaeda tightly held her hand. Kotoko moved closer to him as they walked and when they finally got to the park, pulled his arm so that he would run with her. She spotted two empty swings and ran faster to them. For a while, Komaeda gently pushed her and every time she laughed and said 'higher' he did just that. 

He eventually joined her on the swing next to her, both of them talking and laughing every now and then. She really does melt his heart. They spent the rest of the day in the park until it closed for the day. As the sun set, the air was starting to get colder, so Komaeda wrapped his green jacket around her and now carried her back to the apartment. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Nagito-kun," her voice sounded tired, "Thank you for today. I missed you."

He hugged her tighter, "I missed you too."

She passed out long before they got back to her apartment.


End file.
